semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Belmont
1176 - Present Travis Belmont is an Imperial Knight and the Lord of Fort Freud. Travis is renowned for his almost psychotic attitude towards military combat, leading one of the most famed Folorn Hope units in the Imperial Legion. Despite his noble blood, Travis was denied the chance to have any real power due to his eccentric and often disturbing nature. Despite this however, he remains one of the most famed and feared Knights of the Empire. Youth Travis and Kravis Belmont grew up as the sons of the noble Lord Aeuler Belmont. Originally decended from an Imperial-aligned family of Galouis, the Belmonts had been gifted the snowy region of Seur Alis for their assistance in the war with Gaulois. At the siege of Noradinie, the small family of Belmont, a noble-merchant family, opened the gates to let in the Kreedian forces. Seur Alis was far from the most prosperous of locations, but it came as a surprise to the merchant family. Because of this, the Belmonts have never had much interests of what goes on beyond the market town of Alis, until Aeuler Belmont fought in the Second War of the West. Serving asa knight to Emperor Tirius and a commander of a small army, Aeuler became the General of the lesser known 7th Cohort of the First Legion, campaigning to liberate Husaria from the control of the Barbaricus. For his service, he was rewarded a large sum of money to purchase the lowlands south of Seur Alis, giving the Market Town access to farming. Travis thus grew up in Suer Alis's most prosperous period. As Aeler grew older, the town of Alis began to calm down and return to normal, but Travis and Kravis craved the adventure their father always talked about. However, there was one key difference in the two. Kravis, although lacking the compassion of his Father, was much like him in many ways. Going on to join the Legion and become a lieutenant and a commander of a Cohort, Kravis returned after a small campaign in the colonies of the Farlands to reign over Seur Alis. Travis however began to decend into a dark period. After he was said to be cursed, the people of Seur Alis drove him out, and he was raised instead in the Temple of Pelor. Travis hated the restricting nature of the Temple, and it is said it drove him slightly mad as the priests of the Temple used him for magical experiments. The head of the Temple was in fact convening with Demons, and so the young Travis took it upon himself to butcher the Priest and throw his body into the icy rivers of the Son Souis. Travis however was still not accepted by the town. Despite having to remain with the Temple until he was of age, Travis trained with the local Blacksmith in the ways of combat. Sir Travis Belmont When Travis finally came of age, he was able to join the Imperial Legion and go to war. His brother Kravis now commanded several companies and was the lieutenant to General Garret Stonemason of the 18th Legion. Suggesting Travis be put in the Folorn hope and hoping to see his unstable Brother die or go missing, Kravis came with the 18th to the siege of Urk's Camp. The "Camp" was now a large fortress of the new Barbaricus, and its walls were thick as iron. The 18th laid siege to the castle for days, all the while Travis riling up and disturbing his new unit. General Stonemason finally ordered the wall be destroyed by the Imperial Siege equipment, and within hours Travis's unit was ordered to charge into the breach. Rushing forward with no armour and a Zweihander blade, Travis famously cut through the Horde of Orcs waiting for him, his unit standing in awe as he fought and killed every Orc that rushed to him. When the main assault came, Kravis expected to find his brother dead in the rubble, but instead he found him single handedly cutting through one of the large watchtowers the Orcs had built. For his service, Stonemason appointed him to be head of the unit now known as "The Madman's hope". Travis's true fame came however when he saved the Lord Regent himself from harm. Lord Regent Corvus was visiting the city of Caspian Hieghts in an attempt to offer them aid in return for research. However, the Rebels within the City intended to kill Corvus. By chance, Travis had been appointed to defend the Lord Regent after Stonemason himself was unable to visit, and so Travis walked side by side with Corvus. The Rebels came from the rundown backstreets to try and fight Corvus, who had now drawn his sword and was standing. The rest of Corvus's unit was far behind the Emperor, with only Travis being able to keep up with his pace. The two stood back to back, fighting off the assassins until none remained. For this, Travis was Knighted by Corvus himself. The Naked Knight One of Travis's most famous eccentric encounters was during a raid preformed by Seur Alis bandits. The bandits were former members of the Gaulois army who wanted to retake the region, and so had fallen to robbery and attacks to maintain their group. Deciding to raid Travis's Fort Krasis, the Bandits constructed siege equipment and began to lay siege, demanding Travis give them 1,000 Gold. Deciding the assault, the Bandits ambushed the Fortress in the night, while Travis was in the lavatory. As his squire rushed to tell him of the assault, Travis arose in shock, still completelly naked. Grabbing only a robe, Sir Travis marched past his men into the open as they gazed on in disgust, drawing his great sword and rushing up the snowly slope towards the Bandits. Cutting them down, the remaining few fled, and he ordered his shocked men to come up and man the equipment. Firing at the bandits as they fled, Travis has since scared any other bandit in the region form rising up against him. How much of the story is true is debatable, however it has earned Travis a fearsome and almost comical reputation throughout the Imperial Legions, coming to be known as "The Naked Knight". Count of Westenland Travis had long been good friends with Count Aebris of the Westenland, a province in the heartland of Kreedia itself. The Count was decended from the ancient line that had surrendered to Maximilian in the years of conquest, and he did not want his line to end. Travis shared some blood with Aebris, but only distantly, and had been sent to visit Aebris for many years in his youth, seeing him as a grandfather in a way. Although completely aware of Travis's vague insanity, Aebris named him his heir, having no close relatives still alive. Aebris's family had all been assassinated by the greedy Duke of Teluse, who sought Westenland for himself. Knowing Travis had the iron will to politically outdo the Duke, he trusted the Naked Knight with his lands. Aebris was partly correct. When Travis accended to be Count of Westenland, he was soon attacked by an assassin of the Duke. Butchering the assassin, Travis tracked down the Duke and impaled him on a spike for his attack, disregarding the politics. Currently, no one has reacted to the murder of the Duke, with most knowing the nature of Travis and the Duke himself. Travis's reign has been helpful to Westenland to some degree, with his blunt nature mostly undoing the corrupt politics that the province once had. Category:Character